


boss

by lushbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lushbaekhyun/pseuds/lushbaekhyun
Summary: when you break up with your boyfriend of seven years, you go to the club to drink you ass off. however, things change around when you meet a certain cute guy by the name of byun baekhyun.





	boss

**chapter one:**

Although I tried to deny it, I was feeling like shit. 

Why? 

I had broken up with my boyfriend whom I had dated for seven years, ever since I had been 17. 

Well to be precise, he had broken up with me. 

"You know what's going to make you feel better right now?" My best friend, Jiyeon asked. "A drink."

"Exactly." Hyeri added on. "Not just any old drink. A drink at the bar." She said, bumping her on the shoulder. "Girl, get over that asshole! If he dumped you for someone else, he's stupid." 

"On the bright side, now that you're single, you can go to the club and drink as much as you like. And besides, no one to stop you flirting with other cute guys, eh?" Jiyeon suggested. 

After a couple minutes by two best friends managed to convince me into going out. I changed into a mesh black crop top with a short gold skirt and black heels. They were killer but I decided to sacrifice my ankles for the sake of my fashion and my reputation. I couldn't wear flats to a club now, could I? 

When we arrived at the club, the three of us danced together, enjoying our time here.  It had been quite a while since we had come as the three of us, since my boyfriend hadn't liked me going to clubs. He had said that he didn't want me with any other men, etc. Well now I was free of him, and I could do whatever I liked. 

As we mingled on the dance floor, Jiyeon poked me in the shoulder and said, "That guy's cute. Want me to be your wingman?" 

"I believe it's wing _woman,_ Jiyeon." Hyeri scolded. "And yes, he is cute. But he looks like too much of a fuckboy, maybe just a one night stand." 

"Guys!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "I came here for a drink, not a fuck." 

"You're welcome, Y/N. Thank me later." She then pushed me, and I bumped into him head on. He raised his eyebrows at me and I felt myself blush. However, I tried hard not to cower under his intense gaze, and he introduced himself first. "Baekhyun. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Y/N." I replied, barely managing to stay calm. Although I would never admit it to Hyeri and Jiyeon, he  _was_ cute. 

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. He took my hand and led me across the dance floor. I found it easy to work my body with his, and we moved together as if we were one. We were mere inches away, but both of us knew that we could, and  _should_  be closer. His hand slid down my waist and up my skirt, teasing me, and he raised his eyebrows at me, asking a silent question. Almost instinctively, my hips moved forward and pushed into his. 

"I think it's time we go somewhere else." He whispered seductively, sending chills down my spine. 

And in minutes that passed by like a whir, we arrived at a big house. He smashed his soft pink lips onto mine even before we were inside his house, and he fumbled with the keys, and slammed the door behind him after we managed to enter. I giggled as I felt him pushing against me, and I felt my back against a cold wall. He never broke the kiss, and soon enough, his tongue was circling my lips, asking for permission to enter. Our tongues fought for dominance as I had one hand in his hair and one hand inside his pants, feeling the hardness that made it feel more real. 

He reached behind my back and pulled my shirt off expertly, and I unbuttoned his pants. He soon removed my hands and he took his shirt off, leaving him only in his boxers. I continued to grip his cock through his boxers and he growled into my ears, "Shit." His voice was dangerously low, and I could feel a puddle slowly forming inside my pants. He kissed me again and pushed me towards the bedroom, where he pulled my skirt off and pushed me down low against the mattress. Baekhyun slowly kissed his way down my neck and collarbones and to my breasts, sucking gently and leaving marks. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, leaving me only in my black lace thong. He scanned my body up and down, making me feel embarrassed, but I didn't cower under his gaze. "Fuck, you're so sexy." That was all he said before he continued to kiss me.

I tilted my head back as he sucked on my nipple and massaged my breast with his other hand. He bit on my nipple softly which caused me to moan loudly. I couldn't hold back my moans, not as groped my breast forcefully but also gently at the same time. While still sucking on one nipple, he played with my other breast, touching my hard nipple. I pulled him against me and put my hands into his hair, not wanting this sensation to end. 

"Shit, you're so fucking sexy when you moan." He whispered. "When I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to bring you to me. I'll make you feel so good you forget anything else. But before anything else,  I think that we need to have a little fun." He fingered with my underwear and pulled on it, and it snapped back, causing an amazing feeling of friction onto my wet core. "Dripping, all for me." He licked my entrance up and down through the hem of my pants, forming goosebumps all over my skin. Soon enough, he pulled my pants down swiftly and almost expertly. He pushed his tongue into my wet slit, and I bucked my hips at his touch as he licked my entrance again and again. "Baby, do you know how good you taste?" He whispered into my slit, making me moan loudly and say, 

"No more teasing. Please, baby." He slipped two of his long, slender fingers inside me and I moaned at the thought of him, feeling him inside of me, as if we had become one. When his fingers stopped moving, I desperately moved, my orgasm building up hard. He laughed sexily at my actions and said, "That's right baby, fuck. Fuck yourself."

When he finally pulled his fingers out of me, I was panting hard. That was when I saw his hard cock protruding from his boxers. I crawled over to him and massaged his cock through his boxers, and soon enough, he pulled his boxers down and commanded, "Suck." 

I kneeled down and began licking his tip, touching his cock at the same time and massaging him. However, the process was sped up as he shoved his dick in my mouth. I bit his cock gently and a soft moan escaped from his mouth, his hands reaching down and grabbing my ass. I swallowed around him and his entire body jerked at my small movement. His hips bucked but then he pulled out and said, 

"No more teasing. Get down on the bed." I did as he told me to, and soon, he was aligning his tip with my entrance. I gave out a little gasp when he pushed into me, expertly hitting every spot he needed to make me feel pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he continued to thrust into me, making me slowly begin to pant. I felt him inside my walls, and I instinctively bucked my hips, asking for more. He then continued to grind into me further, slowly pushing me to my orgasm and to my limit. 

"Baek.. I think I'm going to cum." I managed to whisper before releasing my impending orgasm, my slit tightening around his cock. 

"That's right baby. Cum, cum right onto my cock." He said in a husky voice, his voice dropping a few octaves. He then pulled out and cummed over my stomach. Just as I expected him to grab a towel or something, he licked it off my stomach and said, 

"Fuck baby, I want you on my cock forever." 


End file.
